


The Breezes of Time

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself before the cell he had buried Ianto over 20 years ago and remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breezes of Time

**Author's Note:**

> his is for [Day Twenty-Three](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/6693.html) at [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)**redismycolour**.

Title: The Breezes of Time  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 1766  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Toshiko (mentioned), Owen (mentioned); OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Ifan Harkness-Jones, future members of Torchwood (mentioned), Mr. Weebles (mentioned)  
Spoilers: Post Torchwood S02 & Doctor Who S04 - set about 50 years after "Journey's End"  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: m/m, mpreg, past character deaths (mentioned)  
Summary: Jack finds himself before the cell he had buried Ianto over 20 years ago and remembering.  
Notes: No beta for this. I'm on a roll in attempting to catch up. This is for [Day Twenty-Three](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/6693.html) at [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/).

  
_We bury our love in the windsory grave_  
Along came the snow, that was all that remained.  
But we stayed by its side as the days turned to weeks  
And the ice kept getting thinner with every word that we'd speak.  


 

  
_We bury our love in the windsory grave_  
Along came the snow, that was all that remained.  
But we stayed by its side as the days turned to weeks  
And the ice kept getting thinner with every word that we'd speak.  


Jack stood before the wall of cells, the particular wall being the final resting place of past Torchwood operatives. He found comfort that the day marked off ten years of not having to bury anyone else. Not all past Torchwood operatives were there. For some there was no body to recover. Once again, Jack’s mind went to Owen. Since that horrid, disastrous day Jack had gotten lenient with rules on burying Torchwood’s dead. If there was a body that was not too marred by beings or tech unknown to this world yet, and there was family to release the body too, Jack allowed for a proper burial. The first of those was Toshiko.

His eyes settled on the cell before him. Some choose for their final resting place to be within the underground domain that was Torchwood. It was in Ianto’s will, as if the Welshman had not mentioned it to Jack enough over the years they had together. By the time Ianto had given his life to save humanity, Jack and Torchwood was the only family Ianto had left. Even if he did have contact with nieces, nephews and grand-nieces and nephews, Torchwood was still in his blood. Jack was reminded of his partner’s dedication when he selflessly gave up his life in order to give the rest of the team a fighting chance.

At least his death wasn’t in vain. His plan had worked. And while both Ianto and Jack lay dead, it bought the rest of the team time to do away with the aliens.

Sometimes Jack could not get that day out of his mind, and he still needed to come down and stare at the cell in silent tribute to the man who was so brave and loyal. So beautiful and loving. Yet he also knew inside the cell, there really was nothing left at all of the man he had shared life with all those years before it came to an end.

He touched the cold smooth surface, shaking his head. Ianto would call him all sorts of daft if he was aware of Jack still needing to do this on occasion. It helped, Jack reflected. It helped him to appreciate what he had in life, a reminder not to take a single thing for granted.

He heard footsteps echoing and a little voice filtering down the stairs. “DADDY!”

Smiling, Jack shook his head. He turned without so much as a farewell to the cell, as it was once a habit for him, he quickly walked through the vaults and got to the stairs. “What are you doing down here, imp?” he called up. “Stay right where you are. I’ll be right there.”

A giggle fluttered down the stairs as Jack took them two at a time. One day that child will find a way to be the permanent death of them. He was certain of it. He reached the landing where the four year old stood, finger in her mouth and impish silver-blue eyes looking at Jack.

He scooped up the child, holding her close as he continued his way up the stairs. “You are not supposed to come down here?”

“Unca Trenton was giving Mr. Weebles a bath, so I got bored,” Stephanie Harkness-Jones replied to her daddy.

Jack shook his head. “Not an excuse. I’m going to have to punish you, you know.”

She dropped her head, her forehead resting on Jack’s shoulder. Jack was able to feel her remorse, and it took all his will not to fold and crumble to the tiny tyke in his arms. “I know you’re sorry, sweet pea. But that won’t stop you next time. So, we’ll figure out something when we get home tonight.”

Stephanie lifted her head and gave Jack a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Stef. But it’s not getting you out of trouble. Now, tell me why you decided to venture down here.”

“What’s vectur, Daddy?”

“Ven-ture,” Jack enunciated. He grinned with amusement as she slowly repeated the word, imitating Jack. While it was Ianto who mostly corrected her speech, they both noticed that Stephanie was developing an American accent. “Why did you come down here?” he repeated after kissing her after she got the word right.

“Because I want to go home.”

Jack grinned. “Me too, sweet pea. I hope you got lots of sleep while you stayed with Aunt Seleny and Auntie Livvy?”

“Why, Daddy?”

“Because,” Jack commented, laughing at the face she made at his reply. It was mean, but Jack discovered it an effective way to stop another hour of questions. At least until the next topic came up that caught her curious attention.

Jack entered the Hub, still carrying her. He put her down and kissed her head. “Okay sweet pea. Run off to your nursery and make sure you’re packed. I’m going to check with Auntie Livvy on when we can leave.”

Stephanie clapped her hands. “YAY! Then I can help you and Taddy? Right? You promised.”

“We did,” Jack agreed. “Now scat. I’ll come get you when we’re leaving.” He also knew he would have to make one more sweep around the nursery and the Hub to make sure anything she wanted with her at home was ready to go.

Stephanie had been staying between the Hub and at Seleny and Olivia’s flat the last three nights. It was time to for the family to go back to their cottage. They won’t be able to settle in too much, as Jack and Ianto were looking into a larger house.

She reached up to hug Jack. “Okay Daddy. I can’t wait!” She bounced up and down, clapping her hands before running off toward the nursery.

“Stephanie,” Jack yelled out, “no running!” The little girl was out of his sight before he finished and he ended up saying the second part lower, almost to himself. “Dammit,” he muttered. “She’s going to be the death of herself one day with her running like that.”

He shook his head and then made his way across the Hub in search of Olivia.

 

 

He entered the room what was down the hallway from the nursery and smiled at the scene. Ianto was sitting in an easy chair, holding the tiny newborn infant in his arms. He had a bottle and was feeding the baby. Ianto glanced up and smiled at Jack. “Hey,” he greeted.

Jack went across the room and kissed Ianto’s head. “Hey back,” he said. His eyes fixed on the little bundle in Ianto’s arms. “How are you feeling?”

“Ready to get out of this imprisonment,” Ianto replied with a groan.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Jack tried to assure him.

“This coming from the man who almost tore down the Hub going stir crazy in his final days of pregnancy,” Ianto deadpanned.

“Of course.”

“He’s almost done with feeding and then let’s go. Olivia already came by and told me that I’m officially released. And ready to go back out in the public again.” The relief in his voice heavy. Jack already sensed it from his partner before the other man stopped talking.

“I know you were ready to go home two days ago,” Jack said, watching the baby suck noisily from the bottle. “But you know Olivia wanted to keep Ifan close to the Hub for a few days, just in case. And you had a chance to heal completely too. Even if you were attempting to take over the Hub yesterday.”

“I was bored,” Ianto replied, sighing. “Yes, I understand. I had to deal with you for those three days after Stephanie was born, even if you were healed and on your feet within hours of giving birth.”

Jack smiled softly as he leaned over to kiss Ianto’s forehead. “I’m pleased to see how quickly you healed. That’s a good sign.”

Ianto smiled back. “It is. But I’m still not ready to test it anytime soon.”

The baby was finished feeding. Jack reached out to take the baby from Ianto’s arms, holding him by his shoulder and rubbing his back. “I’ll take him from here, while you get ready to leave.”

Ianto stood up, and shook his head as Jack continued to rub the baby’s back, murmuring softly to his new son. “Honestly, Jack. And that’s a new shirt.” Ianto placed the towel he held over Jack’s shoulder as best as he could with the infant resting against Jack, a little fist clenching the collar.

“And there will be plenty more new shirts,” Jack commented, watching Ianto stretch languishly. “Besides, baby goop isn’t as bad as alien goop.”

“Leave it to you to have a unique perspective on child upbringing. Even if I’m inclined to agree with you.” Ianto went over to where he had a carry case and started to throw some items still around the room for the baby.

Jack continued to watch as Ianto bent over. His low jeans dipped and Jack started to grin. “Did Olivia say anything about when we can assume,” his eyes shifted over to the baby boy in his arms and grinned, “adult relations?”

“Yes, she did. She said as soon as we can find some time between taking care of a newborn. Along with a toddler.”

Jack laughed, remembering the first weeks they had Stephanie with them. “I think this weekend, we cash in one of those coupons we were given by the others for one childfree night.”

“Let’s get home first, Jack, and settle everyone in.”

Jack continued to smile, his smile getting wider.

Yes, he thought, there is plenty in his life to appreciate and he was certain to make sure he’d never take it for granted.

Especially considering that almost nine years before, he was standing before that cell, feeling empty and cold inside. Never did he think during any of his many times in that spot that he would be once again taking Ianto home to their cottage, accompanied by two beautiful child.

He kissed the soft down of the baby’s dark head. “Never again,” he whispered. “Never to be lonely again. And you, my beautiful little man, will never be lonely again. Welcome to the world, Ifan Harkness-Jones.”

The baby spit out, finally releasing gas, almost like a reply. All Jack was able to do was laugh.


End file.
